Pulling The Puzzles Apart
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Kurt is kicked out of his apartment for most of the night when he get's attacked on his way home. Warnings: Homophobic slurs, swearing, Angst, mentions of blood, injuries, sweet klisses, bitch!rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling The Puzzles Apart

Kurt was walking home from the Subway after a very busy day at Vogue and he was absolutely exhausted, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for three days. Even that was highly unlikely. Isabelle needed him to take minutes (notes) for all the meetings she held today, which was four. She also asked Kurt to go out and do the coffee round, but this time she wanted to try the new place on the otherside of town, where Kurt had never been to before. He would have taken a cab, but Isabelle only gave him enough for three coffee's, so he went on foot. It took him a little over an hour and a half before he rushed through the door of Isabelle's office with the coffee's in cup holders in his hand. Kurt ran up all those flights of stairs as the lift was out of service, so he was panting heavily and very flustered. He placed the cup holders on Isabelle's desk, who was going over notes and future designs in a rush. Without looking she took a cup of coffee and sipped it, her only reply was, _'It's too cold.'_

Kurt sighed, turning to leave her office and finish typing those minutes. He knew Isabella was under a lot of stress as Anna, her boss, was going to be making an unscheduled appearance to the offices to make sure everything is in order sometime this week, but still, Kurt was always taught that manners cost nothing.

He stood outside his door as he started to root through his bag for the keys when he heard a giggle come from the other side of the door. He put the key in the key hole and slowly opened the door, when he was inside the apartment he noticed the lights were dimmed and the room still smelled of burnt food. Kurt placed the keys in the key pot he insisted on having by the door, and walked further into the apartment. He found Rachel and Brody heavily making out on top of a blanket in the living area, Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste. Ever since Rachel broke up with Finn, he has been seeing a lot of Brody in their shared apartment, so he wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see him again tonight. The two hadn't even noticed Kurt's presence in the room, until Kurt cleared his throat, causing the two to tear away from eachother and stare up at Kurt with startled expressions.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Kurt drawled.

Rachel moved a few steps away from Brody, and offered Kurt her brightest smile.

"Kurt! You're home early."

"Actually, I'm late." he replied.

Rachel looked up at the clock in the kitchen, her mouth making an 'O' shape when she realised he was correct.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we lost track of time." Rachel said laughing awkwardly.

"Clearly." Kurt said as he walked past her.

Kurt threw his bag on the sofa and slowly made his way to the kitchen in search of some food. He had hardly eaten anything all day as he was so rushed off his feet, in fact, this was the first time he's stopped to take a breather.

"I'd rather you did that on you're bed Rachel, not in the living room. And draw you're curtain across so I can't see." Kurt said, opening the fridge and scanning through it. _I swear I put some pasta in here last night?_ "Um, Rachel did you touch my pasta?"

"Oh shit that was yours? I'm sorry man, I didn't know." Brody owned up, at least he had the decency to look a little guilty.

Kurt was incredibly pissed off at that, he ignored Brody's confession without turning around and went in search of something else. He sighed in frustration when the only thing they had was cornflakes, even the pack only had a few morsels left.

"Right, well there's no food, and I'm too tired to go and get some now anyway, so I'm going to bed." he said as he slammed the fridge door shut.

Rachel walked quickly over to him and grabbed his wrist, clearly trying to catch his attention, or she wanted something. Or both.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about you're dinner, but can I ask a favour? Do you think you could get out of our hair for a few more hours? It's just, I really like Brody, I think he's the one."

Kurt stared at her incredulously.

"You're kidding, right? I have just come in after a very stressful day at work, to find my dinner eaten, and now you're asking me to leave while you make sweet rendezvous to the fifth guy you have claimed to 'be the one?' My answer is no Rachel, I'm not letting you have this one."

Rachel closed her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Okay. First, he is not the _fifth _boy. And second, I think you're being very selfish right now. All I ask for, is this one night. One night where I can let loose and have fun. And anyway, you're not the only one whose stressed, I have to learn choreography, and not to mention having Cassandra constantly on my case-"

"For starters, I pay the rent from the money I get at Vogue, which means this is my apartment, so I can do whatever I like with it while you pay nothing! You are such a hypocrite, during high school, _you_ got all the solos, _you_ got all the praise and glory while we swayed in the background like useless trees. If it wasn't for you going all psycho stalker on Carmen, you wouldn't even be here in the first place!" Kurt shouted, Rachel was making him get himself all wound up that he was so close to ripping off her face.

Kurt tried to get his breathing back under control as Rachel glared at him.

"I wish you never came to New York. I don't know why the hell I helped you, but I most certainly regret it now. You're not a performer, NYADA didn't even want you, so this just shows I win. I won because I was better than you, I will always be better than you because I actually have talent!" Rachel screamed back, Kurt stepped back a small bit until his back crashed into the counter. "I wish we never became friends." She finished darkly.

"Rach-" Brody tried interrupting.

"No, don't stick up for him." Rachel said tearfully, she ran to her 'room' and drew the curtain across. Brody looked at Kurt pitifully, before running after Rachel.

Kurt stood frozen for a while, tears forming in his eyes. Never had they had a fight like this, _ever._ Especially with Rachel, his best friend. He wasn't so sure of that anymore. Kurt shakily started to walk forwards, a walk would do him good. He didn't even pick his bag up as he grabbed his keys and stuffed them in his coat pocket, and slammed the door shut after him.

It was nearly midnight before Kurt decided to start the journey back home. He was currently in an unfamiliar part of town, the air was bitterly cold. Winter was definitely upon them. Christmas lights and ornaments were already up in some houses and shops, the excitement took Kurt's mind off the huge argument he had had with Rachel.

He cursed himself for not wearing enough layers, only his red tight trousers and loose white shirt with his black boots. He pulled his coat closer, his hands already shaking and cold. Kurt saw an alleyway to his right, he recognised this street and he had used the alleyway a few times during the day as it was a shortcut to his apartment.

Kurt decided to take his chances and walked quickly up the dark, lonely alleyway. His mind was elsewhere, as he didn't notice the four very drunk figures up ahead, blocking his exit.

"Hey little boy!" One of them jeered.

Kurt jumped at the sudden voice and stopped immediately.

"Looks like a faggot if you ask me." Another slurred.

"I think you're right Seamus. Hey, Buttboy, come here." the first one said, he stumbled towards Kurt, grabbing him by his coat collar and slamming him to the brick wall, still holding him.

Kurt's heart was beating a few hundred a minute, he could smell the alcohol on the man's breathe. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"People like you don't deserve to walk the earth we live in, or breathe the air we breathe. You're contaminating our earth faggot!" the man holding Kurt said.

Kurt wasn't expecting the man's knee to come into contact with his stomach, until immense pain shot through his stomach. He felt the air be knocked from his breathe as he felt himself falling forwards onto the floor, wrapping his arms around his tender stomach. Kurt could hear the others laughing, but he refused to look at them, he wanted to spare himself of the embarrassment.

"Haha! Let's kill the fag."

One by one, the four drunks kicked and punched every inch of Kurt's body. A loud crack was heard in his left arm, leaving him screaming in pain. Another crack was heard on his chest, and he bit down on his lip until he could taste his own blood, trying desperately not to beg for his life, he didn't want to give his attackers the satisfaction.

Suddenly, he couldn't take the pain anymore as he saw black spots in his vision.

"P-ple-lease." Kurt slurred, _why did his tongue feel so heavy?_

He suddenly felt very cold, as his mind slowly registered the removal of his coat and boots. His body was in too much pain for him to crawl up into a ball and protect himself, so instead he had to lie there and take every slur, every abuse, and every hit.

_This was supposed to end after High School. It wasn't supposed to happen here._

Kurt felt someone pulling his hair to lift it up, the tugging hit every nerve on his head that he whimpered loudly, voice too sore to scream anymore. It wasn't until his head made contact with the concrete floor that sleep started to drag him away from the cruel world, and Kurt gladly accepted the darkness where there was no pain.

**eek! I'm sorry you guys.**

**Before I get hate, yes I did make Rachel out to be the biggest bitch ever. But you should know by now (judging from my other stories) that I don't like Rachel that much...well, at all.**

**Is it wrong that I actually kinda want this to happen in the episode? Maybe not the HummelBerry part, but I want something to happen to Kurt, and maybe Blaine comes back to NY and nurse him back to health, then they kiss and have awesome make up sex.**

**We can dream, right?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep, Beep – Beep, Beep – Beep- Hi, this is Kurt Hummel, sorry I can't get to the phone. But leave a message, and I'll get right back to you." BEEP._

Rachel was close to screaming. It was gone 11 pm, and Kurt still wasn't home. _I know he needs time to let his steam off, but this is getting ridiculous._

"Rachel, stop worrying. He's just being a drama queen like you said. Let's just sit down and watch a movie, okay?" Brody said, trying to coax a pacing Rachel into sitting down on the sofa.

She didn't listen though, instead she kept redialling Kurt's phone number, desperate for him to answer.

"Maybe it's me he's not answering. He knows it's me, so he's not answering. Give me you're phone." Rachel said, storming over to Brody with her hand outstretched in front of her.

Brody groaned but handed her his phone. Rachel dialled Kurt's number on his phone but there was still no answer. She felt the build up of tears in her eyes as she remembered some of the awful things she said to Kurt. She didn't mean a word of it, but Kurt was being selfish, she doesn't ask for a lot.

Rachel threw the phone back to Brody, and kept trying on her own phone.

"Please can you at least try and call him please?" Rachel asked, getting irritated with Brody for just sitting there doing nothing.

Brody rolled his eyes, but listened to Rachel, and continuously redialled the number. No more than five minutes later, Brody's phone was connected.

"Rachel! I've got him." Brody said in a hushed tone to Rachel. She ran over to him as Brody put it on speaker phone.

"Kurt, Kurt! Where are you? I've been worried si-"

She was interrupted by someone cheering over the phone, then the sound of muffled crying.

"_Fairy going to cry?" Another muffled cry._

Rachel tore the phone from Brody's phone and took it off speaker. She pressed the phone close to her ear so she could hear better.

"Kurt?" She asked carefully.

More cries, thudding and jeering was heard before Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She heard the raspy voice of her best friend, begging them to stop, she heard them laughing, a loud crack, the sound of footsteps, then silence.

"K-Kurt?" Rachel said, voice thick with tears. "Kurt, answer me!" She cried desperately.

Brody ran up to her side as she collapsed to the floor, phone clutched in her hand tightly, she brought it down to rest by her chest as she continued to mutter Kurt's name. She watched as Brody stood, put his coat on and grabbed his keys from the table. He walked briskly back over to Rachel and knelt in front of her, gripping his hands to her cheeks and using his thumb to wipe away the tears leaking down.

"I'm going to go and look, I've got my phone on me. Call me if he rings back, and I'll call if I see anything, okay?" Brody said, as Rachel nodded, he ran out of the apartment.

Rachel shakily stood up from where she was standing, and walked quickly over to their phone book on the kitchen counter. She looked under 'H' for Hummel, and dialled the house phone number.

"This is the Hudson-Hummel's place, we're not here, so leave a message." came Burt's gruff voice from the voicemail message. _Why wasn't anyone answering?_ The beep came soon after, so she left a message.

"Burt, Burt it's Rachel. Something happened, I don't know what yet but me and Kurt had an argument, and he walked out and he hasn't come back. I tried calling him but he answered, and he sounded hurt. God Burt you need to get here now!" Rachel wasn't sure what exactly she shrieked down the phone, but she hoped it made enough sense for Burt to make out.

Rachel felt powerless afterwards, she couldn't leave in case Kurt or Brody came back, so instead she fell on top of the sofa, phone still held tightly in her hand, she lifts it to hear ear again after dialling the same number she has been for the past 10 minutes, and she started sobbing when again there is no answer. She keeps redialling, hoping, and praying Kurt would be okay.

* * *

There was a stranger in the night, rushing home to his wife in a desperate urge to save his marriage. He stops at the sound of low music echoing through the alleyway up ahead. At first he thinks nothing off it, but he would surely live to regret it if he just ignored it. He walks briskly through the dark path, feeling nervous. He sees a young boy, lying on the floor, unmoving. Blood seems to be coming out from everywhere on his body.

The stranger bends down and places the back of his hand on the side of the boy's neck, and finds a pulse, it's weak, but it's there nonetheless. The man freezes as the boy starts to choke, so the stranger gently rolled the boy into his side, wincing at the sound of a low crack. He looks on in shock as blood starts to leak from the boy's mouth onto the cold concrete below.

The man takes off his coat and wraps it around the cold boy. He shakily gets his phone out from the pocket and dials 911.

"_Operator, what is you're emergency?"_

"I need help. I think this boy's dying."

* * *

**Pathetic chapter I know, but I'll try and update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello everyone!**

**Apologies for the unexpected hiatus, I've was busy with work, then last week I got into a small car accident, so I've been avoiding shiny monitors! One thing, concussions suck ass! Damn snow in the UK!**

**So, I'm back! And I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**This chapter is for Littleoldmeeeee! Thanks for getting me to update! :D**

* * *

Pulling the Puzzles Apart – Chapter 3

**Kurt P.O.V**

Kurt was trying his best to stay awake. He felt someone placing their cold hands on his neck, then to his cheek. Kurt tried to open his eyes to see if it was his attackers, coming back for seconds to 'beat the fag', but was unsuccessful.

The next time when he was able to register his surroundings, he heard a loud whirring noise, he begged in his head for whoever was making the noise to shut it off, but no one was listening. More hands were being placed all over his body, but instead of laughing he heard numbers being fired across him. What were STATS? And why did they need to check his pulse rate?

He was being lifted onto a hard surface, pain erupted inside him as he was moved, causing every injury inflicted on him to scream in protest. Something was being placed across his chest, holding him down firmly. Panic rose up in his chest, he was trapped. They were going to kill him.

"Patients panicking, we need to load him in now-"

Kurt's eyes burst open. Lots of faces were in his view, and he couldn't calm down. Someone had placed their hands on his cheek again, another on his shoulder. His breathing quickened and became heavier and heavier. The faces were talking, but Kurt couldn't hear them over the ringing in his ears.

He felt a stick in his arm, whatever it was it worked as he wasn't as panicked as he was before. His breathing evened out, he started to feel sleepy, so he let himself get lost in his own mind again.

* * *

**Burt P.O.V**

The movie was great. Carole had been wanting to see it for a while, so Burt decided to treat her to see it and take her to dinner beforehand. They didn't take the car, instead walking the 20 minute walk to the nearest theatre.

"I can't believe the ending, it was incredible!" Carole said while dabbing her eyes with the tissues she brought herself.

They went to see some film about the French Revolution, 'Lesbian Miserables' or something. Yeah, he didn't get it either. They both walked hand in hand along their street, enjoying the quiet night time.

They both decided to leave Finn at home, because he would either fall asleep in the theatre, or would complain about the lack of talking in the film, even Burt had to bite his tongue a few times. But as long as his wife was happy, he was happy, and that's all he could ever ask for.

He turned the key into the key hole as Carole still talked excitedly about the movie. Finn was nowhere to be seen, he was most likely in his room playing X-Box or whatever. Burt took his wife's coat and placed it on the coat rack, before doing the same with his own.

"Go and see if Finn wants anything to eat, I'll make us a cup of tea." Carole said, coaxing him towards the stairs.

Burt smiled, before trudging up the steps. He reached Finn's room, whose door was tightly closed, he knocked twice, and received no reply, even though he could hear the sound of gunfire and explosions. He knew about the rule 'knock to enter', but Burt didn't care less. He opened the door and there was Finn, lying on his bed, earphones in his ear, blasting some old rock music. Finn's eyes landed towards the door, then Burt, so he ripped his ear buds out of his ear and looked expectantly at his step father.

"Burt, hi. The movies good?" Finn asked as he paused his music.

Burt grunted, and gave a tight nod.

"S'alright, don't really know the plot as it was an all singing movie."

Finn wrinkled his nose in distaste, then looked pityingly at Burt.

"That sucks." Finn said, getting back to his game.

"You're mother wants to know if you want a late dinner, she's in the kitchen now." Burt asked, shuffling his feet in the dirty room. Kurt would have a freak out if he saw how Finn was keeping his room, dirty clothes were scattered around the floor, and was that leftover pizza under the bed? Burt turned his head away in discomfort, he didn't want to know.

"Uh, I'm good. I'll come downstairs later and make a grilled chee-"

A loud smash was heard coming from downstairs. Burt turned around, and started to go down the stairs two at a time. He ran into the living room and hissed as his foot landed in a hot liquid. Burt looked at the source of the pain and saw a shattered mug surrounded in some coffee coloured drink. Finn could be heard barging down the stairs, and Burt placed his arm out to stop Finn from stepping in the glass as he stood next to Burt.

Carole stood frozen, her arm was still raised as if she was still holding the now broken mug of coffee. Her other hand limply held the second mug. Finn tore the mug out of her hand before she could drop that one, and placed it on top of the coffee table.

"Carole?" Burt asked carefully, eyeing his wife in worry.

She wasn't looking at him though, instead she was looking at the home phone, which was flashing a new message.

"Mom? What is it?" Finn asked, starting to get distressed at his mothers odd behaviour.

"K-Kurt..." Carole whimpered, before a pool of tears leaked from her eyes.

As his son's name left her lips, Burt walked quickly over to the phone and punched the speaker button, before pressing the read message key.

"_New message, sent today at 11:26 pm - __Burt, Burt it's Rachel. Something happened, I don't know what yet but me and Kurt had an argument, and he walked out and he hasn't come back. I tried calling him but he answered, and he sounded hurt. God Burt you need to get here now!"_

The loud beeping echoed through the silent living room as the small family processed Rachel's words. Burt tore his gaze away from the phone to his wife, whose hands were on top of her mouth in shock, Finn had that confused look plastered over his face, as if he didn't quite understand what was happening.

Burt however, he noticed his hands were shaking, worry was beginning to overwhelm him. It took a whole minute before anyone made any heed of movement.

"Finn, call Rachel, get as much out of her as you can. Carole, book the plane tickets to New York for as soon as possible. I'll call all the hospitals in New York City to see if Kurt is there." Burt rushed out before his mind could even process what he was about to say.

Everyone rushed to do their jobs, Carole snatching the laptop from the computer table, and Finn rushing upstairs to find his phone. Burt ran into the kitchen and took out his telephone directory book, with shaky fingers, he entered the long digit numbers into his phone. He hadn't realised New York City was a huge place, with many hospitals in the Bronx and Manhattan areas. He'd be here all night!

One by one, he dialled each of the numbers on the pages, he gave the receptionist a description of his son and any noticeable features, minutes would pass before they tell him a flat out no, no patient was admitted fitting his sons description. He felt like he was going crazy.

Finally, the last one on his list gave him some answers. A boy fitting Burt's description was brought in earlier tonight, suffering from an attack in a darkened alleyway. When Burt asked for the prognosis of the patient, the nurse could not clarify as she would be breaching data protection, and patient confidentiality rules.

Burt was too tired to argue, and told the nurse that he would be there as soon as he could. As he rushed into the living room, Carole was printing the boarding passes from the printer, and Finn came down with three big bags full of clothes for each of them. Carole rushed over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and fetched their passports.

Finn lead Carole outside to get the car started as Burt made sure everything was locked up. He checked all the rooms upstairs except one. He peeked his head into his sons tidy room, and slowly entered. Burt knew he didn't have much time left, so he quickly grabbed the baby blanket which lay hidden underneath the pillows, which belonged to Kurt when he was a baby, and headed out of the room.

As soon as everyone was buckled up, Burt tore out of the driveway and made his way to the airport to find his baby boy.

* * *

Something wasn't right. The patient was supposed to be responding to the medication, that's what it is there for. So why is this boy's heartbeat getting slower by the second?

The surgeons do everything they can, a loud and long beeping is heard throughout the surgery.

One round of CPR and one use of the defibrillator, then flatline.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! See you next time!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**Also, I know I can't tell the difference between your and you're, I blame my dyslexia, so I am sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose, I just generally don't know the difference. If it annoys you in any way, don't write it in a review, just message me.**

* * *

Pulling the Puzzles Apart – Chapter 4

**Rachel P.O.V**

Her phone kept ringing, but she couldn't answer it. She already knew who it was.

Rachel had gone from pacing the entire apartment, to cleaning the dirty dishes from earlier. When she was stressed, she needed something to do; she needed the distraction, just until Brody came back with Kurt. Then she can relax, and she and Kurt can apologise to each other, and move on with their lives. The fact that Brody left half an hour ago and had yet to return wasn't doing anything to calm her nerves.

The phone rings again. Why can't they just leave her alone? She obviously wouldn't be able to tell Finn what happened without completely losing it. She may sound like she's being selfish, but she doesn't care. As she cleaned, she tried to sing quietly under her breathe, but she physically couldn't, her voice would catch in her throat whenever she tried, her eyes would water when she remembers the reason why she can't sing properly. Guilt. That's what if felt like. It felt like her soul had been ripped out from her chest, and trodden on right in front of her.

The cries he made on the phone, the laughing coming from those disgusting excuses for humans, they kept circling around in her head, taunting her. They wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop?

Her phone made a different sound this time, just a single beep. Rachel dropped the bowl into the sink and walked quickly over towards the couch, where she had thrown it when the ringing became too much. She rooted through all the cushions, of which her phone was buried underneath somewhere. When she found it, she swiped her thumb across the screen to unlock it, and brought up the new message. But it wasn't a number she had saved in her phone, so she didn't know who it was from, she opened it anyway.

_**Get to the hospital now. On our way. Burt.**_

A swarm of tears appeared in her eyes as the lump in her throat grew bigger, a small whimper escaped her lips. She raised her shaky hands over her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. _It's not good. Kurt has been found, he's in the hospital, but he could die. Rachel could have killed her best friend._ She didn't even try to stop the wail from coming out as she collapsed on the coach.

Burt had given her the address of the hospital at the bottom of the text. She sat there staring at her screen for a good ten minutes before snapping out of her reverie. _Kurt needs her._ The Hummel-Hudson's wouldn't have arrived in New York yet, which meant Kurt was by himself, all alone in an unknown place. She knew of Kurt's fear of hospitals, since he spent time himself going in and out of hospital as a baby, not to mention the car crash he and his mother were involved in, killing her instantly.

If Rachel couldn't have been there for him before, then she would be here for him now, there was no way she would fail him again. Rachel stood, and wiped her eyes harshly to clear her crying, not caring about her now smudged mascara. She reached for the notepad which lay on the coffee table in front of her, and started to write down the address of the hospital. As she pulled her coat on and pocketed the instructions, she remembered about Brody. She wrote a quick note for him and planned to stick it on the front of the door, so he would know where to go. She grabbed her phone and placed it into her handbag, double checking she had her purse and ID, just in case she needed it.

As she walked towards the door, she passed her mirror. She took a quick glance into it, and the reflection looking back at her didn't like what she saw. The girl in the reflection was wearing a boob tube and a bodycon skirt underneath her coat, which only reached just below her bottom, showing off her tanned legs, even in this weather. Her hair tips were dip-dyed a lighter brown than her natural colour, it was messy and slightly damp from her tears. Her eye make up was smudged all over her face from all the crying, in general she looked awful. She didn't look like Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. She looks like a tramp.

But now wasn't the time to be worrying about her appearance. Her best friend was sick and lying all alone in a hospital, surrounded by strangers. She slipped on her knee high heeled boots, which she could barely walk in, and walked outside the door with the note in hand. She stuck it onto the door for Brody to see, and made her way down the steps and outside into her street.

As she couldn't drive, her only option was is to hail a cab, which was going to be extraordinarily difficult, especially at this time of night. Rachel sighed in frustration, so started to walk down the street to the subway station to take her into the City, where it would be easier to get a cab.

Luckily, the subway was quiet, except for a fornicating couple at the far side of the carriage, and a passed out old man on the other side, leaving Rachel sitting in the middle staring straight ahead of her. Her stop was only two away, so she could get off this carriage which smelt strongly of piss.

At last, it was her stop, and she couldn't have gotten off that train quicker. Rachel walked out of the station at a quick pace, but luck didn't seem to be on her side again as there were no cabs in sight. She decided to walk around, well, stumble around as her shoes were killing her feet. She was getting strange looks, but she didn't seem to notice.

After walking for around ten minutes, a bright yellow blob caught her eye. She looked up and a simmer of hope lit up inside of her at the sight of a cab. She quickly hailed it down and recited the instructions to the driver and told him to hurry. She sat back and sighed deeply in her seat as the cab began to drive off.

* * *

She paid the fare and sprinted through the entrance of the hospital towards the reception desk.

"Kurt Hummel? I'm his room mate; he was brought in here-"

The receptionist started to type on her computer, but shook her head whilst looking at the screen.

"Sorry, no records are coming up." She said faking sympathy.

"No he is here, his dad texted me and told me he was here. Mr Hummel-"

"Rachel?"

She turned around and gasped when she saw Carole, who had tear stain tracks running down her cheeks as she clutched a tissue in her hand. Rachel walked towards Carole and wrapped her arms around Carole to give her a hug. Carole hugged back awkwardly, as she was the girl who broke her son's heart. They pulled away, and Carole led Rachel towards the waiting room, which only occupied Burt and Finn at the time.

Finn looked up as Rachel entered the room and his eyes went wide, as if he wasn't actually expecting her to show up. Burt didn't give any clarification that she was there; he didn't even look up at her. Carole patted the chair next to her for Rachel to sit down on, she did so slowly. Silence filled the room, until Burt spoke.

"What happened?"

Rachel was taken off guard by the question, her head snapped up and she looked at Burt.

"W-we had a fight-"

"I know that, but what was it about?" his voice sounds tired, he even looked drained.

Rachel didn't want to think about the fight she had with Kurt earlier that night, she knew she was out of line, and she regrets talking to him in the way she did. Everything she said she regretted and she just hoped that when she got to see Kurt, he would forgive her.

"I asked him to go out for a few hours, because Brody was over. He was annoyed because Brody and I ate his leftover pasta he was going to eat for dinner. We both said things we will take back, and I already accept his apology." Rachel said without thinking.

Finn stared at her, mouth agape in shock while Carole refused to look at her. Burt however, rage was written all over his face. He stood and walked in front of a terrified Rachel.

So Kurt had to pay for your selfishness. He is lying in there in surgery, battling to stay alive." Burt shouted, while pointing to the door to the surgery.

"It's not my fault he's such a drama queen!" Rachel shot back, but froze straight after the words left her mouth, and once they were out, she couldn't take them back.

Burt gave her a hardened look; he shook his head in disbelief.

"Who are you?" he said simply. "I don't recognise you anymore."

The tears threatened to spill once again at Burt's stinging words. The Berry and Hummel family had been close ever since Kurt and Rachel's first day of Kindergarten. When Elizabeth Hummel died, Kurt spent a lot of time at the Berry's while his father organised the funeral and insurances, also needing to go to her dads for support.

Rachel tore her gaze from the upset Hummel Senior, and looked towards Carole and Finn, who hadn't said a word during the standoff. Carole was staring at her hands, which looked to be squeezing the tissue in the palm of her hand. Whereas Finn looked murderous at the girl he used to love.

She shook her head, before storming out of the waiting room without looking back. She carried on walking down the hall, until she reached the maternity section. She walked past the window, on the otherside, a dozen new born babies lay in their cots. She stopped and stared through the glass. She must have been there for some time, as she hadn't realized someone was standing next to her until she heard them speak.

"Which one of them is yours?"

Rachel looked up at a woman who must have been about thirty, she was wearing slippers, and she was wearing a white dressing gown. She looked tired, and her hair was all knotty, so her baby must be somewhere in there.

"Um, I-"

"There's my one, right in the centre with a blue blanket." The lady said, smiling admiringly at her new bundle of joy. Rachel was glad she dropped the issue. "My husband died two months ago in Afghanistan, he didn't even get to see his child." The woman didn't sound too upset, Rachel didn't even understand why she was telling a complete stranger her life story. "He looks just like him, you know? Same hair, eyes, nose."

"What's his name?" Rachel asked.

"Joseph, after his father." The woman sighed, before looking straight at Rachel. "Death is an awful thing, but when you see something new be brought into the world, it's not that awful. My husband lived his life, now my son will live in his memory."

The lump in her throat was back, she bit down on her bottom lip to stop her from crying.

"It was lovely meeting you." Rachel said, before walking out of the maternity unit and heading outside for some much needed fresh air.

* * *

It was three hours since the Hummel-Hudson's took their seats in the waiting room; now all they had to do was wait for news. From past experiences, it was obvious that Kurt was a fighter, so Burt knew he would make it out of this with flying colours.

A nurse in scrubs would come out to see the family every hour or so, just to update them on Kurt's condition. It started off bad, very bad, but that was normal as Kurt had only just been brought into surgery. There was internal bleeding they were trying to get under control, as well as keeping their son alive.

Burt sat hunched in his seat, elbows resting on his things, his hands linked together. His palms were starting to sweat, his heart beat sounded loud in his own ears, which was quite terrifying. He couldn't keep his feet still; instead they were bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He went from taking his cap off, to putting it back on to rub the back of his neck, and then repeats the system every five minutes. He tried talking, but there was nothing to say, nothing anybody could say would stop him from worrying about his son.

"We need to tell Blaine." Finn suddenly said, which sounded like he was shouting in the still quiet room.

Again, Burt couldn't speak; the only thing running through his mind was Kurt. He was so out of it, he hadn't even seen Finn slip out of the room, then shortly after for the same lady in scrubs to hesitantly step into the room.

"Mr Hummel?"

The expression in her voice nearly sent him over the edge; it was the voice that would surely be delivering bad news.

* * *

Blaine sat in his room, a bag of potato chips in his lap as he watched Moulin Rouge. He was having a better day today, he was happy.

He heard his mobile phone ring, he pressed the answer button, not expecting for his world to be turned upside down.

* * *

**Which story should I update next?**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys went a little crazy with your reviewing didn't you? Not that I'm complaining! Your reviews were so amazing and made me want to write more, so THANK YOU!**

**Shontelle: Hi! Thanks for you're opinion…not that it really matters, but next time you leave a 'meant-to-be' hurtful review, please use spell check, and you call me stupid. Thank you.**

**ANYWAY! I'm being real generous to you guys, I'll try and update either Not Alone or The Break Up later! I also have a new NEW fic idea! So that's exciting.**

**Also, KLAINE ARE NOT TOGETHER! Yet…**

**AND…ENGLAND PASSED GAY MARRIAGE! SO HAPPY TO BE BRITISH!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Blaine? Can you get to New York? It's Kurt; he's…something's happened."_

Blaine didn't register anything else that came out from Finn's mouth. The phone suddenly felt very heavy in his hand, his breathe got caught in his throat, he swears he felt his heart miss a beat.

He slides his phone shut, and places his phone on the bedside table. He walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out his suitcase. As he rips it out of his wardrobe, the weight of the empty bag crashed on his wooden floorboards, causing a loud thud to echo through his bedroom. After the suitcase is placed on the bed, he goes back to his wardrobe and starts throwing his clothes inside, not even caring to fold them. He picked out the essentials, underwear, tracksuit pants, T-Shirts, jeans.

A small knock at the door sounded, and Blaine turned to find his mom step into the room cautiously.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Juliet Anderson asked confusedly.

Blaine drops his cologne into the suitcase and sat on his bed, his head down to hide his crumbling face; he was not going to cry in front of his mother, he wouldn't. Too late.

First, his lip began to wobble, and then the tears sprang in his eyes, heartbreaking sobs tore through his throat. He felt a dip in the bed right next to him, the next thing he processed was his mother wrapping her arm around his waist, another comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" When she received no reply, she tried a different approach. "Blaine, I can't help you if you don't tell me what the matter is?"

Blaine sniffled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, _Kurt wouldn't like that. Kurt._ Thinking of Kurt only made the tears come in floods, so he covered his face with his hands.

"Tis Krt," Blaine mumbled with his hands still covering his face.

"Pardon?" Juliet said, moving closer to Blaine's face so she can hear him.

"It's Kurt, he's in the hospital." Blaine cried as his mother tightened her grip on her son as she gasped softly.

"No. What happened?" She asked softly.

Kurt always was a good and respectable boy; he made her son happier than he ever had been in a long time. Until that night her son came home wearing the same outfit he left in, luggage in one hand, and a torn up picture in the other. He had only left for New York that morning to surprise Kurt, but her son came back home with a broken heart. She was extremely disappointed when she heard Blaine's confession, but she had to support her son, and prayed they would sort things out. Now though, she had to support her son more than she had done before.

"I, I don't know. I hung up the phone before Finn even had a chance to tell me. I need to go there mom, I need to be there for him." Blaine said, looking up at his mom tearfully, he looked so young.

"Then carry on packing, I'll get dad to book the tickets, and I'll start packing too." Juliet said determinedly, rubbing her son's back before standing up and placing a kiss to his cheek.

Blaine watched as his mother left his bedroom, and then he was alone again. The silence was overwhelming. He thought back to the phone call with Finn, he sounded so worried, so scared. Was something wrong? Why was Kurt in the hospital? Was he sick? Did he fall? Did he overwork himself at NYADA? Or even pull a muscle? Or break a bone? Blaine's head was getting so full of theories that he thought it might burst. He had to snap out of this, Kurt needed him, and he would be there. Blaine may have failed him in the past, but that wasn't going to happen again.

He had been sitting on his bed staring at the wall for a few minutes before he heard his mother yell from downstairs. Blaine blinked out of his daydream and threw in a few extra bits of clothing, before closing the case and wheeling it downstairs. He was met by his mom and dad, who were waiting by the door. His dad was carrying two carry on bags, presumably his and his mothers, while his mother held the recently printed boarding passes. They must have been muttering things between each other, as they both looked up as Blaine stepped down the stairs, and offered him tight smiles.

"You ready to go buddy?" Peter Anderson asked his son as he put a strong, yet, comforting hand on the youngest Anderson's shoulder.

Blaine nodded sullenly, waiting for the front door to open so he can get in the car and race to the airport. His mother took his hand, and led him to the car as his dad put all of the luggage into the trunk of the car.

As he got himself comfortable in his seat, he laid his head back a little against the head rest, and tried to breathe in the stuffy air.

As the Anderson family drove out of their driveway and onto the main road, Blaine pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket, and pulled up Finn's name.

**To: Finn**

**On my way.**

He hesitated before sending a completely different message to another person. He almost refrained, but found himself unconsciously doing it anyway.

**To: Kurt**

**Hang in there baby. I love you so much.**

* * *

Everything in his head was hazy. He couldn't remember where he was, what had happened, and why he couldn't feel anything.

It was peaceful; there was no pain, no hate, and no spite. He liked it here; it was like he was floating on a cloud, watching as the world went by.

A strong hand gripped his own, that was the first bit of feeling he felt since his mind woke up. The grip tightened slightly, but it was more comforting than it was painful. Speaking of which, if he could feel touch, does that mean the pain would return once again? He didn't want it to, he liked this place.

True to its word, a dull ache swept through his whole body, he still felt paralyzed in the bed, like he couldn't move. He was trapped while the pain tortured him. He couldn't shout out for help, he begged for the pain to go away, why wouldn't it go away?

He could hear now, his surroundings filling in his ears so everything felt extremely loud. He heard mumbles coming from around him, they still sounded far away though, so he couldn't comprehend whose voices they belonged to. A loud beeping echoed through the room, it was almost deafening how constant it was. _Beep. Beep. _It was making the pounding in his skull twice as worse as it was before.

"_He'll – alri – w – he?"_

" – _rong – Finn. Wait – wake –"_

The words were all jumbled up in his head, so it was taking him a while to process what they were saying. He recognised Finn's voice, the voice of his goofy, taller and older brother. Wait, why was he here in New York? And was that Carole? What were they doing here? They should be back in Lima? But that means the hand holding his is-

"Dad?"

He spoke. Did he really just speak? It was croaky and hurt a lot, but he still spoke aloud. Didn't he?

"Oh God kiddo, can you hear me?"

The hand's grip had tightened somewhat significantly, more like a death grip. He tried to squeeze back, but it was like his hand was made out of jelly. A warm hand was placed on his cheek, and the sound of his dad's comforting voice urging, begging him to open his eyes. They felt like they were being held down with lead, so he tried blinking his eyes open. The first try was a fail, but he wouldn't give in. A few short moments later, his eyes opened, revealing an extremely blurry room which was making his head spin. He squeezed his eyes shut again as the blinding light conflicted with his vision, then reopened them to try again.

"There we are scooter, not too fast." His dad coaxed, Kurt felt a flash of hope rise in his chest at the knowledge that his dad was here.

He blinked them open again, and was met with the hopeful face of his dad, whose head was thankfully blocking the ball of light coming from the ceiling.

"Finn, turn that light down, will ya?" Burt called back to his step son, who immediately stood and dimmed the light in the room. "Hey you," His dad said, smiling joyfully. "How you doin?"

Kurt smiled slightly up at his dad, and then realized he was actually talking to him and was waiting for a response.

"So-" he stopped himself from continuing as his throat felt like it was being ripped apart by a chainsaw. Burt seemed to sense his discomfort, so brought over a glass of water which sat on the table, and fed the straw through Kurt's mouth. He took a few greedy gulps, which ended in a near death experience coughing fit. After his throat felt soothed and less sore, he spoke. "Sore." His voice was still raspy, but it was a major improvement from last time.

"I'm so glad your okay Kurt," Carole said, sitting on the other side of Burt on the large bed, "we were worried sick."

"The doctor will be in soon to check on you bud, and to give you another dose of pain medication." Burt said.

Kurt smiled and lay back further in the bed, his head almost drowning into the pillows. Pain medication sounded nice.

"Do you remember what happened?" Finn asked from his spot at the foot of the bed.

Kurt looked up at Finn and shook his head slightly. He didn't even want to remember what happened to him.

The doctor took this moment to walk in, clipboard in hand and a tired expression.

"Aah Mr Hummel, you're awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"A little achy, and tired." Kurt replied.

"Well, I can say that you are a very lucky boy. A man found you half conscious in an alleyway on the outskirts of the city, you were badly beaten, and you sustained a pretty nasty concussion, and where you were hit in the ribs, it punctured your lung, which was why we had to perform emergency surgery on you to stop the internal bleeding. Also just a few minor cuts and bruises, and five broken ribs, apart from that, you will make a full recovery." The doctor said, putting down his clipboard after reading the list of injuries.

Kurt sat there in shock after the new bit of information was out in the open. _Why would somebody leave him dying in an alleyway? What did he do wrong?_

The others seemed to sense his discomfort, so as soon as the doctor injected the pain meds into his IV, he left the room. Carole stood from the bed and stood next to Finn at the end of the bed.

Kurt started to feel very sleepy, his eyes started to close, but he tried desperately to keep them open.

"Get some sleep buddy; we'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt felt his eyes closed and started to succumb to the darkness, but not before slurring aloud:

"This wasn't supposed to happen here."

* * *

**I kind of did something stupid…**

**I wrote this chapter, whilst listening to Chris' Version of Bring Him Home (because it's flawless) so now I have mascara around my eyes, and my work collegues are looking at me like I'm an alien.**

**Joy.**

**Have a great day everyone!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
